Unsung Emotions of the Troubled Heart
by Mousetrap
Summary: This is a songfic that started by involving my NML character and Racetrack, my favorite newsie. Now I am conducting a casting call and doing a whole collection. Hope you like!
1. Moustrap and Racetrack's Story

Mouse stood on a rooftop in New York City. The moon shining down on her, she takes her cap off and lets her hair flow in the light breeze. The streets are mainly silent beneath her as she looks up to the stars, a dreaming look on her face. _ Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today. _ She sighed, turning away. Her eyes downcast as she began to make her way down to the landing of the fire escape. She stood at the railing as the breeze picked up and then died down as suddenly as it came. _ Into the starlit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,   
Waiting on a shooting star. _ There it was! A shooting star blazed across the sky. She closed her eyes and whispered something into her hands. Then as she looked once more into the sky, her eyes became worried. Clouds rolled over the moon and the streets became dark. Her shoes echoed on the metal as she continued her descent into the alley. _ But, what if that star is not to come?   
Will their dreams fade to nothing?   
When the horizon darkens most,   
We all need to believe there is hope. _ She breathed in deeply, laying down near the statue of Pulitzer that was in the center of the square. A few of the other newsies had already staked their claims on their spots on and around it. She laid back, looking at the shapes that the stars made in the sky. The clouds began to clear and the moon lit the square with an eerie glow once more. _ Is an angel watching closely over me?   
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?   
_ She looked around at the other newsies. They all had one thing in common. They were either orphans or runaways. Either way they had no home in this city that thrived on child labor. Her thoughts began to drift to her family that she had never known. _ I know my heart should guide me, but,   
There's a hole within my soul. _ She got up, deciding that she could not sleep tonight. Her thoughts troubling her too much. She walked briskly out of the square. Then, she thought of it...there was one thing...one person. _ What will fill this emptiness inside of me?   
Am I to be satisfied without knowing? _ She cocked her head to the side as she perched outside the lodging house where he stayed. Looking at the door, she hoped for something that most likely wouldn't come. _ I wish, then, for a chance to see,   
Now all I need, (desperately) _ The door opened and there he was. Racetrack stepped out into the night, not being able to sleep himself. Mouse breathed in sharply and he looked over. His eyes sweet he motioned her over and put his arm around her shoulder. There was something in his eyes that wasn't there before. His smile sweeter and his charm and wit taking the breath from Mouse's mouth. _ Is my star to come... _ They both walked off into the night, their silhouettes slowly dissipating into the night. Their laughter echoing in the night. 


	2. Kyriel and Skittery's Story

Skittery and Kyriel sat on the couch. A young boy chased a girl around the table and then they both settled down between their mother and father. Kyriel set down the scrapbook that she was carrying and opened it. The scrapbook contained many of their memories from times past. Kyriel looks at the photos, brushing her hand over one where she and Skittery were standing underneath the statue of Pulitzer. The memories seem to come to life as she speaks and Skittery was playfully punching her. Then they were sitting under the stars. _And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,  
Where we gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same._ Skittery walks along the street. Remembering the days of time past, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He sighs and shuffles his feet, kicking a loose stone across the ground. _But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_ Skittery was talking to Kyriel. He took her hands in his and closed his eyes. He slowly began to speak. Kyriel's mouth opened a bit in surprise as Skittery spoke. He brushed a bit of her hair out of her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek. _Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound_ Kyriel now stood on the train platform, waiting to board. She turns away for a moment, memories flashing through her mind as if in a split second. A lone tear falls down her cheek and then in slow motion, to the ground. _And I keep thinking of that night in June   
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And we got so blue_ Skittery continued along the road alone. He turned and suddenly punched the wall. Remembering the times that they had spent talking at night. The laughing, the crying, those were the times. How could that change so fast? Time was fleeting and he realized that. He launched into a run back towards the train platform. _Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_ As he ran, memories flashed through his head. The late night talks, selling papes on the streets of New York. He couldn't just throw that all away. She couldn't leave him and he would make sure of that. _ As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together_ Once again, Kyriel and Skittery are talking, but this time the subject matter is serious. They're saying goodbye because Kyriel was leaving. Skittery looked at her in disbelief. He closed his eyes and held her hands in his. He couldn't hide it any longer as a tear slipped out of his eye and down his cheek. _And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_ Skittery took something out of his pocket, a locket. He moved to place it around her neck as she bowed her head down. Tears were flowing non-stop as in a flash of light, she was getting on the train. She sat at the window and looked to him forlornly. _Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end_ It seemed like eternity before the train started moving. Slowly at first, Skittery stood as if frozen in time. _And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_ Skittery couldn't find the strength to wave as the train began pulling out of the station. His eyes just slowly followed the window. _As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together_ When it was finally gone, he turned to leave, shuffling his feet as he did. _And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_ Then he turned quickly, as someone called his name. His mouth hung open as Kyriel stood behind him and he swept her up in a hug. The moment froze and turned into a photo. The children were asleep between them and they looked down admiring them. Kyriel took the boy and Skittery the girl and they headed upstairs to put them to bed. 


End file.
